


5 Times Theo Broke Scott (And 1 Time He Put Him Together Again)

by courtneythenerd



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Abusive Relationships, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtneythenerd/pseuds/courtneythenerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Theo is hurting him—trying to destroy him—well then, Scott will just have to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Theo Broke Scott (And 1 Time He Put Him Together Again)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a badwrong fic for my badwrong ship.

1.

It’s tragically easy, Theo thinks.

Theo looks at Scott and sees a victim being forced to parade around like a survivor. He sees a boy with stab wounds and cuts and bruises and holes in his heart and brain and everywhere else that is supposed to keep a person alive. Theo sees a boy who immediately jumps to save _everyone_ , even if that person doesn’t deserve to be saved. He sees someone who watches people die and then comforts everyone else and never himself. Theo sees someone who _needs_ , needs so much from just a few people and ends having to give more than he is given. Theo sees someone fragile, ready to shatter at any moment. Scott has cracks in his heart he’s trying to fix with Scotch Tape.

Theo looks at Scott and sees everything he’s ever wanted.

Theo is going to rip off that Scotch Tape.

-

It’s tragically easy. All Theo has to say is, “I came here to _join_ a pack, not watch one fall apart.” Theo hardens his voice, spits out the words with an accusatory tone so he can be the one to reassure Scott he didn’t do anything wrong later on.

Scott looks ashamed of himself, his eyes quivering, gripping his backpack straps tighter. He breaks a little bit; Theo can see it in the way Scott’s jaw twitches. When they leave each other’s company, Theo knows Scott will think too much about what Theo said, turning it over and over in his head, blaming himself for the fact he can’t trust his friends anymore.

Scott walks a little faster and Theo matches his pace. Scott’s trying, he’s _really, really_ trying so hard, but everything will come apart around him if he isn’t careful.

(Of course Scott hasn’t been careful. He’s standing next to Theo right now, isn’t he?)

Theo fixes his stare straight ahead of them, keeping his smirk to himself. Scott didn’t even say anything to defend himself.

 

2.

Theo quickly discovers one of the easiest ways to tear Scott McCall apart: tear his friends apart first.

-

That’s easy, too, but Theo isn’t very surprised by that.

He doesn’t personally bother with Lydia: the Doctors work on her. And she’s tough, she really is, but she can’t handle much more. Lydia’s mind is falling apart too rapidly for Theo to really bother too much with her.

After all, her condition is _terminal_.

-

Stiles helps Theo get rid of Malia, in all honesty. Stiles is too preoccupied by his guilt, his fear, his lingering awe of Lydia and love and lust for Scott. Malia is frustrated and reeling, feeling abandoned, trying to control her coyote and getting upset at remembering just who’s been teaching her to control herself. Malia bucks against the pack, herself, her precious little Stiles. It’s easy to come in between the two. And once they fall apart, Malia starts to run out of reasons to stay and nearly die every day.

Malia can do much better, anyway, Theo thinks.

So he shows off for her, bare chest sweaty, back muscled. He’s amused by the look on her face and the slight smell of lust coming from her. After that, all he has to do is compliment her, make her feel real again, and then protect her.

Malia hates him so much now. Doesn’t matter.

-

Liam is easy, too. Theo could almost feel bad for Liam; he’s just a kid who wants to be good, to not be a monster. Liam teeters between wanting to please Scott and wanting to _please_ Scott, from wanting to be Mason’s wingman to wanting to make sure there’s never another Brett to come into Mason’s life. Liam wants to do well, to be a good werewolf, but he can’t handle this. Liam is _tortured_ , he almost dies.

 And Scott signed him up for that.

Theo reminds Liam of that one night. Scott asks Theo to look after Liam because he and Scott have just gotten done fighting another wendigo and Scott is worried about Liam, like he always is.

Liam sits with his knees pulled to his chest, shaking, muttering, “I can’t do this, I can’t do this,” repeatedly.

Theo bites back a smile and spreads his hand across Liam’s back.

“Well, you don’t have to,” Theo tells him soothingly. He feels confusion and relief pour off of him and knows he’s doing well. “You didn’t sign up to be a werewolf, Liam. You didn’t sign up for anything.”

And Liam shoots him a distrustful look but Theo can feel Liam agreeing with him, realizing who put him in all this danger.

Scott’s deeply hurt when Liam takes out all of his anger and frustration on him. Theo is right there to tell Scott not to worry, that Liam will come back sooner or later.

-

It doesn’t take much for Kira to become the Emissary of Death. The fox inside of her adjusts to her new role very quickly. Kira takes to evil very well, actually. It looks better on her, in Theo’s opinion. Of course, Kira isn’t necessarily in control of her actions (Theo works very hard on making sure she isn’t) when she goes after Scott, but the effect is still the same. Theo helps Scott, drags Kira and her sword and rope away from a shocked, bleeding Scott. Theo protects him from this girl he cares so deeply for.

By the time Kira snaps out of it and is trying to figure out what happened to her, Scott needs a very long break from them.

-

Stiles is funny to Theo.

He wants Scott _so much_ , he actually kind of reminds Theo of himself. Stiles does whatever he can to just _have_ Scott, have him all to himself at all times. Stiles doesn’t even try to hide what he’s doing from Scott; Scott knows, but he puts up with it. Scott lets it slip to Theo one night that he hated the way Stiles tried to drive Isaac away from him and how the possessiveness makes Scott uncomfortable. Stiles will come up with a thousand reasons for Scott to not trust someone getting close to him, Scott says.

Stiles is rarely right. It’s hilarious.

The night Stiles throws Theo into a fence is a very good night. Stiles has cracked and Scott finally can’t take anymore of Stiles’ bullshit. They argue and fight in a way unlike any other fight they’ve ever had. Stiles is losing control, turning into a monster on his own this time and Theo enjoys the show. Stiles clings to Scott because he’s _good_ and he’s the best thing about Stiles and Stiles loves Scott so much, he really does. He just has a malignant way of expressing it. Stiles’ love is a cancer metastasizing in both of them, rotting them from the inside and making them sputter up blood.

 Stiles blurts out, “But I _love_ you, Scott!” during their fight and Theo suppresses the sudden urge to rush forward and claw Stiles’ throat out.

But Theo is lucky tonight, because no matter how much Scott loves Stiles back, he’s too worn to reciprocate.

“I’m sorry, Stiles,” is all Scott can offer at this point.

Stiles rushes away with devastated tears in his eyes. When Scott crumbles to the ground and sobs, Theo wraps his arms around Scott’s shoulders.

“I’m so sorry, Scott,” Theo tells him. He almost means it.

-

Theo and Scott sit on Scott’s couch, shoulders pressed together. Scott was grateful when Theo offered to take him home and was not subtle at all when he offered to let Theo in. Scott doesn’t want to talk and that’s perfect; he’ll rot himself from the inside out until he has to let the garbage out. Theo will clean it up for him when he’s ready.

“Hannibal” is on. Hannibal and Will stare at each other, Will torn up and raggedy. Will has nothing, and Hannibal worked hard to achieve that. Scott squirms enough to end up pressed against Theo. Theo settles in and sighs with contentment.

“You don’t want me to have anything in my life that isn’t you,” Will tells a proud Hannibal and Scott shivers next to Theo.

“What’s wrong?”

“Um,” Scott stalls for a moment, then he laughs a little bit. “Is it silly this show kind of creeps me out?”

Theo stares at Scott for a moment and then starts to laugh.

“Not at all,” Theo reassures him. Scott smiles at him.

-

Stiles is standing outside of Scott’s house when Theo leaves.

His face is pale, eyes dark and teary, hands shoved deep into his pockets. Theo knows that, if Stiles could, he’d kill him.

Theo laughs and Stiles growls and Theo laughs harder.

“ _Why_ are you doing this?” Stiles demands, growing angrier and angrier. Rage radiates from Stiles and Theo feels almost giddy.

“You are just like me, you know,” Theo answers, a grin on his face.

“Excuse me?”

“I said, you’re just like me.” Theo steps closer and Stiles stumbles backwards, chest heaving, with a snarl on his face.

Theo puts his hand on Stiles’ shoulder and squeezes, feeling Stiles almost buckle underneath the pressure.

“You want to be the only thing in Scott’s life,” Stiles grumbles with hatred.

Theo blinks at Stiles and sighs. Scott and Stiles have only worked on the basis of Scott being too good and lonely and Stiles too greedy. Nothing more. Stiles wants the goodness of Scott; Scott needed the constant presence. But that’s what Theo will be for.

“Of course I do,” Theo answers emphatically, feeling a little breathless at it all. He’s feeling closer to perfection. To killing perfection, owning perfection, _being_ perfection.

Stiles gasps and his mouth falls open. His face is a mask of fear, rage, disgust and envy. Theo steps closer still and stares Stiles directly in the eyes.

“Do you hate me because I want Scott to only have me, or because I’m doing a better job of this than you ever could?”

The tearful glare Stiles gives him is enough of an answer.

 

3.

Deaton’s office can’t be a safe haven for Scott anymore.

Theo can’t corrupt Deaton; Deaton can see straight through Theo, actually. Deaton glared at him one day, his face contorting into a rage that betrays his usual Zen.

“Theo,” he says with thunder in his voice, “I don’t think you’re right for Scott. In fact, I’m sure of it.”

Theo’s worked too hard to be ended by him.

So after that, Theo tries to stay away from Deaton and focuses on the actual location.

The office is deceptive; small, vulnerable-looking. But Deaton is a powerhouse, a secret, nearly impervious vault determined to keep certain things in. Things like Scott.

Theo sneaks in every night for two weeks straight, taking away something valuable every time. Stealing a weapon, tearing pages out of a book, breaking jars full of leaves or liquids or herbs that can heal them. Theo’s really glad the animals can’t talk to Deaton.

After two weeks, Deaton puts some sort of protective charm around the place that bars Theo from entering. It’s okay, though. Theo’s already made enough of a mess there.

One night, after Scott and Theo have just barely “escaped” a Doctor, Scott tries to take Theo back to the office and is terrified when Theo ends up frozen to one spot.

“I can’t move!” Theo cries out, making his voice as frantic as possible. He almost starts to laugh.

Scott pulls and he leaves bruises on Theo’s wrist. Theo relishes the pain, staring at the marks like they were a diamond ring.

“What’s happening, what’s going on?” Scott yells helplessly. But before Scott can ever get an answer, Theo takes two flying knives to his back.

Theo gasps and tries to buck against the pain. _Just take it,_ he reminds himself. Theo will heal, but fuck that hurts. Blood pours out of Theo’s mouth and he falls forward into Scott’s arms.

“Theo!” Scott cries and he tries to drag Theo into the office, but the doors won’t budge open.

Theo almost wants to comfort Scott right now, but he actually can’t. Theo just remembered he told them to poison the knives that went into his back just now and he probably _won’t_ heal as fast as he’d thought. As a matter of fact, Theo is actually starting to feel faint. His vision is blurring and everything’s getting dark.

Oops.

Theo sees a horrified look on Scott’s face before he passes out.

-

When Theo wakes up, he’s in the hospital, with Melissa McCall looking down at him with concern.

“You were poisoned and you weren’t healing,” Melissa explains, her brow furrowed with worry. “You’re healing now, but slowly. We’re just going to keep you here for a while, okay?”

Theo nods and smiles weakly at Melissa.

“Where’s Scott? Is he okay?” Theo asks innocently, his voice coming out rough.

Melissa’s breath hitches in her throat and her eyes look very scared for a brief moment. But she quickly hides it and smiles at Theo weakly. She’s just like her son.

“He’s outside,” she tells him. “He was really worried about you. Apparently, you guys couldn’t get into Deaton’s office?”

“Oh, no, for some reason I couldn’t get through the door,” Theo answers her, pulling his best confused face. He winces in pain and Melissa rubs his head like she’s his mother. The touch is disturbingly comforting and Theo feels confusing relief.

His mother couldn’t be bothered to rub his head. She was too busy rubbing his sister’s.

Theo listens for Scott’s heartbeat outside of his hospital room. It’s beating wildly. He can feel Scott’s nervous energy and he sighs.

 

4.

Scott’s getting weaker physically.

He’s having trouble playing lacrosse, fighting, anything really. He drags his body, almost like he’s been poisoned with wolfs bane constantly. Melissa keeps suggesting he go to Deaton, but after the fiasco in front of Deaton’s office, Scott’s become reluctant to go in. Scott won’t go to Deaton for help right now. He won’t go to most people, actually. Deaton, Derek, Stiles. None of them.

He goes to Theo.

Scott asks Theo to help him regain some of his physical strength and Theo is all too glad to help. Scott and Theo train hard, testing hearing, sight, stamina, raw body strength. Trying to figure out what’s wrong with Scott.

Scott’s so careful, body gone rigid. Scott’s anxious, ready to pounce on anything. He jumps at the slightest sounds Theo makes and his eyes are also on the edge of turning red. But he keeps control, never wanting Theo to see him fall apart.

Theo’s so frustrated, so _angry_ about it all. Theo searches for ways to push Scott, to rob him of what little control he has left. In a way, this can help Scott, Theo reasons. Maybe once Scott has given up he’ll learn he was never in control to begin with.

And maybe Scott is still a little too controlled for Theo’s taste for a week or two, but suddenly, one glorious afternoon, Scott _lets go_.

Scott’s eyes are blood red, fangs bared, veins straining against his skin as his claws stick out. Scott reeks of anger and adrenaline and pain and _hurt_ and Theo breathes it in, feeling lighter and lighter and heady. Scott shows a monster to Theo and Theo takes the surrender as one of the greatest victories he’ll ever have in his horrific life.

Hours later, long after Scott has returned to normal, Scott looks up at the half moon and apologizes.

“I’m . . . so sorry about earlier,” he says with bewilderment in his voice. “I don’t know what came over me.”

Theo simply smiles.

“It’s okay.”

 

5.

Scott can’t take much more.

He drags himself through the halls of his school, always feeling like he has to run—to fight—at any second.

Scott doesn’t work at the clinic, anymore. The day after Theo almost bled to death outside the office, Scott and Deaton had a fight.

_What’s going on? What did you do to the office?_

_I did what I had to, Scott. I have to try to protect you!_

_My friend almost_ died!

_He is_ not _your_ friend, _Scott!_

Deaton had shouted the words at Scott like he thought they would save his life. But Deaton was wrong, Scott thinks. How could Theo not be a friend at this point, when he’s the only one who even remotely cares? When he’s the only one who always asks how Scott’s doing and actually listens when he tells the truth? When everyone else Scott cares about loathes him, won’t speak to him?

Liam, Kira and Malia look at the floor when Scott walks by. Stiles stares. Liam and Malia sometimes try to speak to Scott, but they usually just cut themselves off and walk away too quickly. Stiles says nothing, watching Scott in stony silence.

No one treats Scott like he’s real anymore.

To his pack, he is jagged memory. To Deaton and his mother, Scott is a walking glass sculpture of himself, likely to shatter and cut everyone around him at any second.

To himself, Scott is nothing.

How could Theo not be his friend when Theo is the only one who is there for him, now?

Deaton had said Theo was dangerous, that he was hurting Scott. That Theo was _destroying_ Scott.

 But that’s the thing: Scott can barely remember a time when he wasn’t hurting. Three years have seem to have turned into three decades and the time where he’d thought Jackson meant orange juice instead of steroids is buried underneath all the trash and rage and pain and death. Scott hurts all over, all the time; a day without pain wouldn’t be real. Scott would be dreaming. Or dead.

Scott wouldn’t know if Theo was hurting him anyway.

As far as Scott can tell, Theo is the only one who smiles at him and means it. Scott needs that. Scott needs Theo.

-

That night, Scott and Theo sprawl out on Scott’s bed, both pretending to watch some movie. Theo sniffles and then looks over at Scott with wide, concerned eyes.

“Are you okay?” Theo asks, his voice full of something that sounds like care.

_He’s_ hurting _you_ , _Scott! He wants to destroy you!_

Scott reaches out slowly, grabs Theo’s hand, and smiles at him.

If Theo is hurting him—trying to destroy him—well then, Scott will just have to die.

 

+1

Scott’s nervous. Theo can tell by the too-eager way he kisses him, the way he kind of trembles underneath Theo’s hands.

Theo grins into the kisses and presses his weight onto Scott. Scott relaxes, his body loosening. Scott moans when Theo starts to kiss his neck, letting his head flop back. Theo laughs against Scott’s neck; it makes Scott smile a dopey smile.

Theo runs his hands down Scott’s side, stopping at his hips. He moves one hand around to the back and gently squeezes Scott’s ass. Scott jumps and Theo giggles and kisses him deeply.

Scott puts his trembling hand on the back of Theo’s neck to try to deepen the kiss. Scott feels desperate and afraid and eager and timid. Scott breaks the kiss and puts his face into the crook of Theo’s neck.

“You okay?” Theo, his voice trembling because he has him, he has him now. Scott is warm in his arms and he wants Theo, he _needs_ Theo just as much as Theo needs to have Scott.

Just as much as Theo needs to crawl into Scott and become this most desired, powerful, beautiful thing.

Just as much as Theo needs to kill every idea of “perfect” of _better_ , of the better wolf, the better man, the better child.

Scott answers by sucking a mark into Theo’s neck and then pressing his forehead to Theo’s chest.

“Am I?” Scott whispers in a thin voice. He trembles again and Theo holds him close.

Theo presses his hands up against Scott’s bare back. In an instant, he could dig his claws deep into Scott, ripping whatever is left in Scott out, leaving it to die. But really, what good would that do at this point? Theo already has everything he’s ever wanted.

Theo leans down, kisses Scott and uses his hands to take away some of the ever-present pain in Scott. Scott looks up at Theo with grateful eyes and Theo smiles.

“You’re perfect.”


End file.
